The invention relates to molds useful in the manufacture of contact lenses. In particular, the molds of the invention provide for the production of lenses with contoured edges.
Methods and molds useful in the manufacture of contact lenses are well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,410, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, are disclosed molds and their use in contact lens manufacture. However, the known lens molds are disadvantageous in that they do not permit production of lens edges that are contoured. In particular, a mold for use in the production of a lens having an edge contoured so as to avoid impingement on the lens"" wearer""s conjunctival membrane is desirable.